Betrayed
by Teaseann12345
Summary: Isabelle and Clary have been friends since birth. Now, there's a new guy in town, Jace, he blows them both off their feet. Who will Jace date, Izzy or Clary? (Main Character Izzy) Izzy soon finds out the one you're destined to be with isn't always what you imagined. All Human, High School. Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and some Jace/Izzy


**Prolouge**

**Izzy POV**

_ I never thought I could fall in love with the wrong person. Of course, I was mistaken. He was destined to be with Clary, the boy she always dreamed of. He would've never chose me in the first place. Even though he was the boy I always dreamed of, he will never be the one, at least not for m-_

"Izzy! Get your ass down here right now!" I groaned,and closed my diary. Dad was, yet again, drunk. Ever since I found my dad coming home from the club Pandemonium drunk, and cheating on Mom, he's been beating me when he get's home. No, my bad, he _tries _to beat me.

"NO! I gotta go to sword class!"

"Excuse me!? You get your ass down here or else!" _Or else what, you just heard me, I'm going to sword class, I could easily kick your butt._

I call Simon to pick me up, and that I'd be climbing out the window.

* * *

**An hour later**

I snuck past my dad successfully and Simon, my boyfriend, is driving us both to sword class. We run in and check the rankings, today we find out if we go to the next level, which is Jace's level. The Rankings:

1\. Isabelle  
2\. Jordan  
3\. Alec  
4\. Simon  
5\. Jonathan   
6\. Emma  
7\. Maia  
8\. Kaelie  
9\. Aline

"Ha! Beat you!" I yelled at Jordan, who was sitting on a bench mourning for his loss.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Maia yelled at me. Recently they had started dating, personally I don't think their going to last since they don't really click, but who am I to judge their "unconditional" love, according to Maia.

"I will talk to him any way I want. He is my opponent competing for the top spot, duh, I am going to do anything to get first."

"Then I have no choice but to stop you!"

"Have you seen your score? Never mind that actually, _have you seen your ranking compared to mine? _Ughh, fine by me, FIGHT ME!" I literally spit in her face saying that.

"Wow wow wow, ladies, stop fighting. If you wanted to fight for me, you could have just asked me to judge you two!" Jace winked at me and whispered:"By the way, I would've chose you Izzy."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Maia managed to force through her clenched teeth.

"Yep!" *wink* "but no hard feelings right?" _Oh great, he's smiling his award winning smile. _

"Does Clary know your still playing around with the girls?" _Ah finally, something that made him go white! _

Simon starts sniggering at my _fabulous _comment, until Jace says back: "Does Simon know that you're flirting with me?" _Oh No You Didn't!_

"Well at least he's here to enjoy the show, unlike you, you're doing behind her back." _Major pwnage, there is no way he can recover from that._

_Yep, I was right. _*Sigh* "There is no way I can recover from that, _Major Pwnage."_ Stretching out the words major pwnage, and giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"How did yo-"

"Clary explained to me how your mind works. And how you use Major Pwnage in literally every sentence you say or think." _Screw you Clary._

* * *

**Clary: Hey! ;)**

Izzy: Hey! *Devil's Glare*

Izzy: How could you tell JC, the way I think and talk, now he has the advantage in arguments!

**Clary: Sry, JC was asking about my quadruple best friend (the s is optional cause you are my only quadruple best friend), so I poured my heart out and told him every thing about you. Sry.**

Izzy: You told him _everything!?_

**Clary: Just not your deep dark secrets.**

_Jace: Izzy has deep dark secrets? BD me want to find out._

Izzy: You invited him to join our chat?

**Clary: Well we are soulmates... *sigh***

Izzy: lolololoolololololololoololololl

_Jace: That is **not **funny! Do not judge us._

* * *

**Hey sorry this took so long to update, I don't have that much time to write so _SORRY!_**

**Anyway, Read, Review, and Favorite.**

**-Annah**


End file.
